Ahsoka Tano
|Birthday = 36 BBY |Marital Status = Single |Occupation(s) = Jedi Padawan (formerly) Agent of the Rebellion |Nickname = Snips (by Anakin Skywalker) Little 'Soka (by Plo Koon) Fulcrum Youngling |Romances = Lux Bonteri |Friends = |Pet(s) = Morai (owl) |Teacher = Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Master) Obi-Wan Kenobi (mentor) Plo Koon (mentor) |Student = Ezra Bridger |Enemies = Asajj Ventress (formerly) Prime Minister Almec Pre Vizsla Bo-Katan Kryze Son Darth Sidious Darth Vader Sixth Brother Barris Offee Seventh Sister Fifth Brother Eighth Brother Maul Cad Bane Aurra Sing Boba Fett Kalani Battle Droids Wulff Yularen |Interests = Fighting, protecting the innocent, her friends, younglings |Affiliation = * Jedi Order * Galactic Republic ** 501st Legion * Bail Organa's resistance movement ** Rebel Intelligence * Phoenix Cell |Education = Jedi training in Coruscant Jedi Temple under Anakin Skywalker |Power = The Force |Talent = Skilled Lightsaber Duelist |Paraphernalia = White-bladed lightsabers |Status = Alive |First appearance = Star Wars: The Clone Wars |Last appearance = The Rise of Skywalker (voice only) |Voice = Ashley Eckstein }}'Ahsoka Tano '''is a major protagonist of the ''Star Wars franchise. She debuted in the 2008 film, The Clone Wars as the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker during the days of the Clone War. Ahsoka is also the main character of the eponymous novel Star Wars: Ahsoka and is featured in other Star Wars media. This includes a subtle voice cameo in The Rise of Skywalker. Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was determined to become a Jedi and had a snippy personality. Due to this she was affectionately called "Snips" by her Master, Anakin. She was eager to prove herself worthy of being Anakin's Padawan, especially during their first Battle and their mission to return Jabba's son, Rotta, have to him. Ahsoka also looked up to Anakin, whom she had developed a brother-sister with during their time together as Master and Padawan. Having her trust in him, one of her greatest fears was disappointing him. She had an insecurity that she could never be a Jedi and hid it behind her snippy and determined personality. Again was protective of her friends, which was exemplified when she wanted to save her other mentor, Plo Koon, saved Padmé from an assassin, Aurra Sing, and an unconsciousn Anakin, who she had protected when they were being shot at by Cad Bane. Apart from this, Ahsoka was kind-hearted, generous and kind-hearted, wishing to restore peace and prosperity to the galaxy, even joining Bail Organa's cell. Ahsoka also tended to pick up several of her Master, Anakin Skywalker's personality, such as acting rash and reckless thinking attributed to her decisions. She would occasionally act Arrogant and brash like her Master would. However, over the years, Ahsoka learned patience and began to approach things more closely than Anakin. Her fatal flaw was that she could never stop trying to prove herself. In the end, she proves to be a loyal and brave individual. Together with Anakin's wife, Padmé, they became a dynamic duo, formed a sisterly relationship together, and were of the most important women in Anakin's life. After Ahsoka had been accused of murder, she became dedicated in proving her innocence. She became disillusioned with the Order after they coldly casted her out. When they offered her a place back into the Order, Ahsoka refused because no one but Anakin believed in her and Barris Offee's betrayal. Her reason for expelling herself from the Order was one of the few reasons why Anakin fell to the dark side of the Force. In the novel Ahsoka, she bravely fought against Darth Maul, even though he was a powerful dark-sider and former Sith Lord. However, she chose to save Rex rather than apprehend Maul. Ahsoka realized that if she and the other Jedi listened to Barris, then the empire and the fall of the order would have never occurred. She pitied her enemy, the Sixth Brother, whose potential for good turned to the dark side. Her encounter with the Inquisitors and her befriending Force-sensitive child Hedala Fardi made her realize she wanted to protect Force-sensitive children from being captured by the Empire's Inquisitors. During her time as Fulcrum, Ahsoka worked with a variety of rebel cells and had her voice disguised so no one could identify her. She developed a more descrete personality, believing needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, best shown when she urged Hera Syndulla to cease her search for Kanan to protect her crew, including Ezra. Ahsoka decided to come out of hiding once and for all. Ahsoka acknowledged that she was no longer a Jedi at this point and told Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus that she wasn't when they went to Lothal in search of the Jedi temple that resided there. Upon realizing that Vader and Anakin were the same person, Ahsoka was utterly horrified and refused to acknowledge the truth until Malachor, when she accepted that Anakin and Vader were one and the same. Physical AppearanceEdit At the beginning of the series, Ahsoka was fourteen to eighteen years old. She was a Togruta woman with orange skin and white markings, blue eyes, and white lekku with blue stripes on them Trivia * Ahsoka is the first female lead to be a Jedi. * Called "Snips" by Anakin due to her snippy personality. * During "Twilight of the Apprentice," the audience wondered what Ahsoka's fate was after the second season finale. It was finally answered in season 4 episode, "A World Between Worlds," where Ezra Bridger from the future had rescued her and pulled her into the world before Vader could kill her. * Some fans wondered how Maul knew Ahsoka. The answer was given in the novel, Ahsoka, where, during the final days of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka had confronted Maul in a duel during the siege of Mandalore. ** As such,t he flashback is to be adapted into an episode of the revival season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * Ahsoka is similar to Ezra Bridger because she was the same age Ezra was at the beginning of their respective series, are the youngest of the main cast, both have a rash personality, and have a mentor (Anakin and Kanan) who is like a family member to them. Category:Ahsoka (novel) Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Characters Category:Jedi trainees of the Jedi Order Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Characters